Every Day Is Exactly The Same
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have discovered their pasts in the Starlight Tower, but now they seem to be stuck in a timeloop and don't know how to get out of it.


**Title: Every Day Is Exactly The Same  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Rating: M 15+ (Violence and some mild swearing)  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #3 and 677 combined: Response Fanfic. Usagi and Mamoru have discovered their pasts in the Starlight Tower, but now they seem to be stuck in a timeloop and don't know how to get out of it.  
Genre: Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Violence  
Couple: Usagi/Mamoru  
Category: SMTK (Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2008  
Size: 35 KB**

**Sentence: "It was a dark and boring night. A night you could throw tantrums on and steal cookies."**

**Scene: Your 'Couple' is stuck in a time-loop and keeps having their day repeated.**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm actually still writing this on the 17th, but it's my third day challenge. I wasn't happy with _Blind Date_ so I decided to start writing this one a day early for the Third Day entry to the Challenge. A different take on the Sailor Moon episode _A Crystal Clear Destiny_. My title is inspired by the Nine Inch Nails song of the same name. Do _not_ take this Fanfic seriously, as I am suffering from insomnia and am drinking a lot of caffeine-and I've been watching Excel Saga. This is to be taken in the same comedic vein as it was intended. :)

**Join The Fanfiction Challenge:** If you're interested in joining this seven day Oneshot fanfiction Challenge,  
please see the link in my Profile to the _Destiny's Gateway_ mailing list. Or if you just love romantic Fanfiction in  
general as a reader or an Author, please join up and post your Fanfiction to the Mailing List, which is posting  
mainly Sailor Moon stories.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**EVERY DAY IS EXACTLY THE SAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

"Stardate 01.10.08, Tuesday. My mission-who the hell knows," The blonde spoke into her small voice recorder sarcastically. She was sleep deprived and had recently suffered a severe shock, which happened approximately eighteen days ago-yesterday in other words. Which was actually today.

She walked unhurriedly through the business area of Juuban, which she had not had the opportunity or inclination to explore before today. However, she found herself with an abundance of time.

Due to a very annoying circumstance; seemingly the day was repeating itself over and over again.

At first she had been shocked, trying to figure out why events were happening exactly as they had the day before. But then by the third day, she had figured it out. As incredible as it seemed, she seemed to be stuck in a timeloop...with her worst enemy and greatest love.

Eighteen Tuesday's ago, Usagi had been trapped in an elevator with Mamoru, who turned out to be Tuxedo Kamen. She had been forced to transform into Sailor Moon to save herself and the jerk from a fireball meant to incinerate them, courtesy of Zoisite. Then things had all gone to hell. The Rainbow Crystals had formed into the Mystical Silver Crystal and she had transformed into the Moon Princess, with a distressing amount of memories from her last life. It had also revealed that the wounded hero in her arms was the love of her life, Prince Endymion.

Kunzite had grabbed Tuxedo Kamen while she was distracted by blasting his boyfriend into a wall using the rather flamboyant powers of the Moon Crystal. The room had collapsed and crushed the Senshi and their guardian cats-

And then Usagi had woken up in bed, still screaming. Her mother had burst into the room and smacked her over the head with her spatula and informed her daughter that she was late to school. Bewildered, but accepting that it had all been a really horrible dream, the blonde had gone off to school and realised that the day was playing out exactly how it had the day before. She had gone to the arcade after, run into an unnaturally kind Mamoru, then trailed him to her doom in an effort to find out how he had been injured.

The Senshi of the Moon stared up at the clouds overhead, feeling rather dazed. Eighteen days of events replaying in sickening clarity, always repeating before she could catch forty winks of sleep. Despite her efforts to just roll over and snore her way through the annoying day, her mother always woke her up, Mamoru always crashed into her with a bleeding shoulder, and she still transformed into the Princess.

It had been during day five of these supposedly-accidental crashes into Mamoru, that Usagi had realised the guy was getting increasingly irritable. His kind words of day one and even two had now turned into his usual insults, and on day six he didn't even bother to turn up at the Starlight Tower as he was supposed to-which lead her to discover one very important fact.

Her Prince charming was _also_ stuck in the timeloop.

This had resulted in a screeching match on day seven, in which Usagi accidentally-on-purpose shoved Mamoru into the path of a speeding tourist bus.

He had responded rather happily, two days later, by pushing her into the path of Zoisite's infamous fireball as they argued on the way up to their destiny.

Usagi stopped outside of a shop to admire a dress and was surprised to see her worst enemy walk around the corner, his hand to his arm. She scowled, feeling rather uncharitable towards him. "My Prince," She said sardonically.

"Princess," Mamoru greeted back, brows drawing together in a baleful look. "I'd rather not be anywhere near you today. My arm is killing me."

When he went to walk past her, the blonde bit her lip in concern and grabbed at his uninjured hand. "Let me take a look at it." She said in exasperation. She might not like the guy, but he was sort of her soulmate and he _was_ in agony every day that their timeloop was in effect.

"You're being nice?" He responded suspiciously, letting her lead him down the sidewalk through the crowds. "You're not going to smack another saucepan in my face, like you did a few days ago at the Arcade?"

Usagi giggled and threw him a guilty look. "I'm not quite sure, but all this repeating of the day is probably making us slightly nuts."

Mamoru had to agree with her, as he had been doing some things that were entirely out of the norm for him. Walking around in public in only his boxers because he couldn't bother getting dressed, had landed him in jail. Well, now he knew what handcuff's felt like! And then there was that day he had gotten really, really drunk to see if he had a hangover the next repeating day; he hadn't.

"Did you tell off your teacher?" His blonde companion asked, grinning. "I did-and boy was she shocked. Miss Haruna gives me hell every day."

"Yeah, I did. I will treasure his look of stunned amazement as I shoved him into the fountain." Mamoru grinned back at her.

After a moment, they both realised that had actually been getting along. It was weird...

"Were we...having a moment just then?" The Senshi of the Moon said doubtfully. She and this jerk bonding? Nah.

The dark-haired man nodded, just as disbelieving. "Yeah we were."

"I didn't like it," They both said together, exchanging a glare.

Usagi sighed and lead him to the hospital, where he had ten stitches and had to explain why the doctors had to take countless pieces off a unknown purple-black crystal out of the wound.

Later, she joined him for a coffee at the cafe and they spent the afternoon keeping each other company. He spoke of the Moon Princess-namely _her_-and how she had haunted his dreams, demanding he find the Mystical Silver Crystal.

"Care to explain what you were doing sauntering about in my dreams, moaning about your lost crystal?" He asked scathingly, as if it were all her fault.

"How would I know?" Usagi muttered, wondering the same thing. She hadn't had Prince Endymion pop into her dreams asking for the Crystal, and she certainly hadn't gained any knowledge about the fact after getting some of her memories of the past back. "Maybe the Princess' spirit came into you, whereas I only got her memories."

"She's-dead then? But you're her, or you turned into her," This was giving him a headache. "Another coffee please, Motoki!" He called out to his friend, who was giving them very odd looks. Mamoru supposed it was because he and Usagi were actually sitting together and getting along.

"You'll be awake all night," Motoki warned as he carried another cup over.

His best friend smiled strangely. "Not a problem. In a few hours, I won't feel a thing."

Around eight o'clock that night, Usagi and Mamoru blacked out while they were having a conversation.

* * *

The next thing the blonde knew, she was waking up in her bed, bright sunshine outside her window. She jumped out of bed just as her mother barged into the room, spatula swinging in a threatening manner. She stoped when she saw her daughter was up.

Usagi grinned and threw on some normal clothes and exited the house, ignoring her mother's exclamations that she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She wandered for a while, and ended up at the Arcade at the exact same moment Mamoru did, coming from the opposite direction.

"Why Usagi, if I didn't know better, I'd think you missed me." He taunted, smiling in that superior way of his.

The blonde smiled pleasantly and then smacked him on his wounded shoulder. He winced and glared. "I have plans for today, are you in?" She asked him.

"What sort of plans?" Anything the blonde airhead of Juuban came up with had to be a really bad plan. But he had more than enough time on his hands and was bored. "Sure, what are we doing?"

"First we're getting you stitched up, then we're going to find Sailor Venus and head to the Tower."

He eyed her like she was nuts. "Right into enemy territory?" He ran a distracted hand over his face and looked rather wry. "Not that it will make a difference tomorrow."

Usagi thrust a hand into the air. "Kamikaze mission!"

And that's exactly how it turned out. Venus wasn't inclined to believe that they were both repeating the day, but once they led her to Zoisite and Kunzite, she was ready to battle it out at their side. Especially when they saw Zoisite and Kunzite locked in a heated embrace. Usagi had covered her eyes and yelled loudly that she was forever traumatised by the vision. There had been an exchange of fire, in which Mamoru lost a leg and thankfully the day ended.

* * *

Day twenty dawned bright and sunny, but Usagi never stirred from her bed, even when she was repeatedly whacked over the head with a pancake splattered spatula. Her mother had finally conceded that her daughter was really unwell and not avoiding school and left the blonde in peace.

Around midday, the phone had been brought into her room and the Senshi of the Moon was stunned to hear the jerk's voice on the other end. Apparently he was having separation anxiety, carefully disguised as a threat to do her bodily harm if she didn't come meet him right then. Where he thought he was going to get a sub-machine gun, she _really_ didn't want to know.

The battle of the day before repeated itself, only this time Zoisite got the stuffing beaten out of him by a slightly-homicidal blonde Senshi of the Moon. It was like PMS or something!

* * *

Day thirty-six...

Usagi and Mamoru lounged on a cushy canopy in the the Juuban Mall bedding department, his arm along the back of the headboard in a casual manner. The blonde was laying with her head on his legs, sucking at a slushy. Mall security hadn't shown up as yet, so they weren't taking the sales assistants warning very seriously.

"I have really had it with this repeating day," Usagi advised him, turning on her side to look up into his eyes. Their famous fights were down to a minimum now, due to having spent so much time in each other's company. He had found that she wasn't such an annoying whiny brat, and she had discovered to her surprise that he wasn't such a jerk.

Then again, they were both suffering from sleep deprivation and that did weird things to a person.

Reference day number twenty-six; the bank heist.

It had been all fun and games until a guard had gunned down the robbers, who looked suspiciously like Juuban's worshiped hero's Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru had in fact found a machine gun for their daring stunt. What an amazing thing.

"We've tried almost everything we might want to do, then?" She didn't know whether to be happy or not about that one. Either way, they were no closer to solving the problem dogging their heals.

Mamoru's hand dropped down to her hair and he brushed back her fringe to peer into her lack-lustre eyes. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" He suggested almost gently. "I'll watch out for security."

"Thanks," She said drowsily, thankful to him. It didn't even occur to her to protest as she fell asleep to the sensation of him running his hands through her hair.

And Mamoru didn't even seem to notice what he was doing.

* * *

"Stardate 07.11.08-for the thirty eighth night in a row. 'It was a dark and boring night. A night you could throw tantrums on and steal cookies'." The dark-haired man intoned in a spooky voice. The blinds in his apartment had been thrown wide and could see the lights of the city outside. It was about half an hour till the day would repeat.

Mamoru dropped the voice recorder from his mouth and he glared at the unoffending object. Great, now he had picked up Odango's weird habit. Who would have guessed she was actually a Star Trek fan?

The blonde was currently happily washing her hair in his posh bathroom. She had squealed in delight the first time he had brought her to his apartment. Apparently she had a real yen for an all-marble bathroom, a deep bath filled with bubbles and black silk bathrobes.

If it had been any other time, he would have been nervous about a butt naked Princess of his dreams playing around in his bathtub, covered in soap suds. As it was, he was pretty blase by now...who was he kidding? The handsome upperclassman groaned and covered his face. Any day was a truly bizarre one when this scene was happening in his bachelor's pad and he found himself unreasonably turned on.

Usagi and he had been getting along well, really well, since their incarceration in the timeloop hell together. They had found themselves rushing to meet as soon as they woke up and spent all day and some of the night till they blacked out in each other's company. It was distressing that two enemies had become something like friends, and maybe a little more.

"Mamoru, I love your bath! I know I've said it before, but you have a really awesome apartment." The blonde told him, wandering out in nothing but his robe. It stuck to her body in the most distracting way and Mamoru had to look away before she saw something in his expression she would not have liked.

The Princess had regained her memories of their past, and although he hadn't told her, he had done the same. He remembered them together, in love. They'd been engaged, and had even snuck out some nights to meet in the gardens, although it had all been so revoltingly innocent and mushy. He couldn't quite recall the taste of her lips, though sometimes he thought he remembered what it had felt like. Having inherited memories and having actually experienced them was something entirely different. "I'm glad you approve." He murmured, smiling.

She padded on her bare feet over his tiles and then took the voice recorder from his hands, playing back his last words. She smiled at his comment about tantrums and stealing cookies. She would have to remember that one.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked him, sliding onto the leather seat beside him on the couch. It made her very aware that she was wearing nothing underneath the robe, and disappointingly, Mamoru didn't even seem to notice. She sighed. Her past memories of him were becoming more clear the longer they spent in each other's company. Though she couldn't seem to recall what it had felt like to have his arms around her.

"We've become too accustomed to being in this loop," Mamoru murmured, reaching out to toy with a long strand of her slightly-damp hair. He did this a lot lately, so Usagi didn't think anything of it. She also didn't seem to mind when he sometimes put an arm over her shoulders as they walked.

Man had _that _given Rei a heart attack on day...whatever day it had been, he couldn't quite remember how many times the day had repeated now. The priestess had given a gasp of dismay and tried to yank out Usagi's beautiful hair by the roots, shrieking like a fish monger's wife. That had been a shock; the girl had a massive crush on him.

She hadn't been too impressed when Mamoru picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then marched down to the lake in the park they had been walking through. Despite her pleading, she had been firmly dunked into the more marshy side of the lake, complete with green slime and rubbish. Usagi had been surprised, but then she had burst into laughter, which had really made his day.

"What are you thinking about?" Usagi murmured into his ear. His head turned and he discovered that their faces were very close. He absently noted that her eyes were a brilliant deep blue like sapphire's. Like his. And then she smiled, and they both swayed closer to each other, lips almost meeting.

At that point everything went dark.

* * *

Usagi bolted upright, swear words bursting from her mouth. They had almost kissed and then the timeloop had kicked in and the moment had been lost. It wasn't fair! She was really going to do grievous bodily harm to whoever was responsible for this hell. And to top it all off, she wondered if Mamoru had even noticed they had almost kissed. Probably not; he was pretty clueless.

Her mother entered the room a few minutes later in time to witness the Senshi of the Moon swearing like a pirate and throwing her teddy bear collection out of the open window in a near-homicidal rage.

Ikuko backed out of the room carefully and closed the door, her spatular unused. She had a feeling that Usagi wouldn't have taken very kindly to being swatted over her rear-end right now.

After she had tossed most of the content of her room out of the window, the blonde decided this would be an 'avoid all contact with Mamoru like he had the plague' sort of day. She transformed into Sailor Moon and leapt out into the bright sunlight, feeling like beating the snot out of a scheming Zoisite would make her feel _much_ better.

* * *

She had avoided him all day long yesterday! Er-today. Mamoru scowled at his coffee cup and ignored the world around him. Even Motoki took the hint and didn't approach his table of gloom. "She ran away from me." He said in disbelief.

After he had stumbled onto the remains of her bar brawl with the Dark Kingdom General, who's mouth was missing too many teeth for him to even comment on the unfairness of it all, Mamoru had spotted the blonde rushing away from the scene like her backside was on fire. She had yelped when she saw him and made a hasty retreat, which had been so successful he hadn't been able to find her the rest of the day.

This was now day forty-something and the hero of Juuban was feeling more than a little angry and frustrated.

They had faced Zoisite and Kunzite many times, even dragging the Senshi along, all unknowing. He had schemed with the blonde, they had plotted ambushes that went scarily as planned considering who his partner in crime was, and even had long conversations about the Rainbow Crystals and the power of the Mystical Silver Crystal. If they spent too long in the Tower, it inevitably ended with himself being kidnapped to the Dark Kingdom, lost in blissful unconsciousness, and the Senshi being squashed into pancake sized pieces by the roof.

What was the point on the days going on and on and on? What was he and his blonde nemesis/love interest missing in the big picture? He had seen enough TV to know that there was a trick to these things. The day had to go in some certain order, or something had to happen, in order for the timeloop to stop. But what was it?

* * *

Day fourty-four, midday.

Usagi and he were on a bike, cycling lazily around Juuban park. He and the blonde had reconciled without incident. They just hadn't mentioned the near-kiss at all, which had made things more comfortable. The problem now was the tension between them, which seemed to get worse every time the day repeated. Things were strained, and they were both too aware of each other.

"Faster!" Usagi gasped into his ear, her arms tight about his waist. She leant her head on his back, thankful that it looked like an innocent move seeing as how she was sitting so closely behind him. She really couldn't stop thinking of the man, and it made her irritated. Their days of being worst enemies was long past, and now they were bothered by the fact that they were remembering their other lives with more clarity.

Serenity and Endymion had been deeply in love and now it looked like Usagi was going down the exact same path. What bugged her no end was the uncertainty. She didn't know if Mamoru was falling for _her_.

Mamoru smiled as he felt her cheek against his back. He mischiviously aimed their bike off the path and down a small grassy hill. The bike wobbled and they tumbled off just as he had planned. He turned at the last minute and wrapped the girl in his arms as they tumbled down the hill and finally came to a stop with him on top. "Are you okay?" He asked her breathlessly, staring into her wide eyes.

"I'm-kay," She gasped back, made very aware of the position they were in. A dark unknown look was in her companion's eyes and she shoved at his shoulders to dislodge him, but he didn't move an inch. He gave her a disturbing sort of smile that made her heart leap into her throat.

And then he was kissing her-and everything was suddenly perfect.

* * *

Mamoru squatted behind a potted plant in the foyer of the Starlight Tower and he watched as Zoisite and Kunzite entered the elevator in business suits, pretending to be just another in the crowd of people visiting the place. He held up a walkie talkie to his mouth. "Are you in place?" He murmured to the blonde so that no one would overhear them.

"Roger," Came her mischievous reply. "Hey Mamoru, are you sure you did this right?"

He blinked and then rose to his feet. "How would I know a thing like that? Have you ever made one of these things before, Odango?"

"Yeah sure, jerk, we learn this sort of thing every day!" Usagi retorted.

The handsome upperclassman stepped out from behind the plant and he strode into the lobby, then stopped with his combat boots spread wide and shoulders back. He took a small device from his pocket. "Ready to rumble? Have that camera ready."

A wicked chuckle answered him.

Mamoru pressed the button to detonate the bomb and heard shouts erupt around him as some people abruptly noted his military fatigues and the suspicious looking detonation device in his hands.

His last vision was of two burly guards making a swan dive towards him, a promise of the pain of being squashed like a bug beneath their delicate weight the last thing the handsome upperclassman saw before it all exploded into bright light and heaving ground-and then there was nothing.

The next morning Usagi and Mamoru met up.

To their eternal disappointment, the vision of the airborne nancy-boy General of the Dark Kingdom, a look of horror plastered on his face just as his face met with the tender embrace of the solid concrete wall, had not been retained on the camera. Nor had it captured the flaming backside of General Kunzite as he was blown out of the nearest window.

The endeavour, however, had greatly de-stressed the two superheroes as well as expanded their knowledge of the explosive power of house-hold chemicals in the right dosage.

* * *

It was two hours before the evening would end on day fifty-one. They would black out and the day would start over-but it was enough. Mamoru and Usagi sat on the grass at the top of a local lookout, her between his legs, leaning against his chest. His arm was tight about her waist as he considered what had to be done.

"You have to let me go," He whispered into her ear, kissing the lobe before pulling back.

Usagi looked at the beautiful lights of the city below, her expression bleak. She understood perfectly. It had to be this way, no matter how they avoided the subject. The days were so long now, filled with a dread of what was to come. They had had their games, their fun and their falling in love. It was time to face the music and get out of this loop.

"Tomorrow?" She questioned, wishing they could have just twelve hours more in this little world of theirs.

"Tomorrow," He confirmed, eyes glittering in the dark. "I've thought this over carefully, and god knows we've talked about it enough. Planned enough. The day has to go as it did, exactly, as it did when this timeloop started. But this time, you ignore Zoisite and get the hell out before the ceiling collapses."

"The Dark Kingdom will take you. They might kill you, Mamoru," She said softly, hands gripping the arm about her waist. Tomorrow, Mamoru might be gone forever.

He shook his head and frowned. "I don't think so. They could have killed me, but they kidnapped me instead. I think they have some plans for the Prince of Earth."

"Don't you dare die. I won't forgive you for dying again," It chilled her heart to remember his sword being plunged through his chest and even more so when she recalled her suicide with the same blade shortly after. Were they doomed to repeat the same fate?

The dark-haired man tilted her head back and kissed her lingeringly. "I will always return to you." He swore and she believed him. "Odango Atama...you realise when this is all over, you're mine?"

Usagi blushed and squirmed in his embrace. "I can live with that, jerk."

The next day dawned and things went exactly as they had planned. The Dark Kingdom took Mamoru and the Senshi fled with their Princess to safety. Her love had turned into a evil agent of the dark the next time they met, but he still always rescued her and eventually she had won him back and the Dark Kingdom was destroyed.

* * *

Usagi picked up the voice recorder and spoke into it lightly, something she should be remembering eluding her mind. She was fond of this little toy, even if she couldn't quite remember where she had gotten it from.

The exchange students Ann and Ail had made their appearance and were quite popular. Strange things were happening in the city though, people getting drained of energy and reports of monsters. If you could believe that sort of thing.

"Stardate 01.10.08...Naru and I are having a sleep-over this weekend with some girls I just got to know at school. Ami is really smart, though she's shy. Makoto is called the karate maniac, but she loves to cook and she's really sweet. I'm sure that strange priestess Rei had something against me, because she's always mean when we meet. I can't shake the feeling that we'll all be really good friends one day."

The blonde lowered the recorder and stared into space. She had met a guy today in the hospital where she was doing voluntary work. He'd been in an accident and injured his head. And he'd called her this really annoying name 'Odango Atama'! How could some guy she just met call her that insulting name. She really didn't like the jerk!

Even if he did have the most beautiful blue eyes that a girl could really happily drown herself in.

Usagi raised the voice recorder to her mouth one last time, a dreamy smile on her lips. "Mental note; it's definitely a dark and boring night. A night you could throw tantrums on and steal cookies."

**The End**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.

I hope you liked day three's Fanfic. I had fun with this one. :) I know some events didn't happen in the order they did in the anime, but that's my creative licence. :P

**Side Note: **For those of you who aren't familiar with the second season of Sailor Moon, this Fanfic ends right where the second season picks up. The Senshi face Beryl and defeat her, and Usagi makes a wish on the Silver Crystal that everything could go back to normal. Their memories are wiped so that they don't remember each other, Usagi and Mamoru have not met and the girls were never Senshi. In the dub version, Usagi and Mamoru meet in the hospital she is volunteering at. Then two aliens called Ann and Ail come to earth and send out youma to gather energy, and Luna revives the Senshi memories and eventually Mamoru remembers Usagi.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
